Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bubble type waterless shampoo composition that is capable of conducting scalp conditioning and scalp care, without having any water, and more particularly, to a bubble type waterless shampoo composition that is capable of being conveniently used for patients before and after operations, the aged, the disabled, and people during outdoor activities who do not have their scalp care for a long period of time, wherein the bubble type waterless shampoo composition is applicable to a pumping type shampoo, a spray type shampoo, a gel type shampoo and the like.
Background of the Related Art
In an industrial society, people's hair becomes dirty by means of dust generated from various pollution and outside stimulus. The dirty hair is cleaned with a shampoo, and in the modern society where the living levels of the peoples are improved, shampooing is done almost everyday, which undesirably causes the damages on the hair.
Generally, a conventional shampoo composition includes base components such as an anionic surfactant having functions of providing a cleaning force and bubbles, a nonionic surfactant having functions of providing solubilization and emulsifying and dispersing effects, a pH control agent, a thickening agent, a preservative and water, and selective additives such as a conditioning agent, a moisturizing agent, perfume and a pigment. Especially, the conventional shampoo composition includes 40 to 50 wt % of the surfactants and 45 to 55 wt % of water.
The conventional shampoo composition has the shape of a paste phase having high viscosity. Accordingly, the conventional shampoo composition is contained in a pumping container from which the content is discharged through pumping.
So as to clean hair, further, water is first applied to hair, and a shampoo is then applied to the hair to generate bubbles through massaging and cleaned with a large quantity of water. Finally, the water remaining on the hair is removed with a dry towel.
In this case, the sanitary and shiny states of the hair become better, but the conventional shampoo composition includes a large amount of synthetic surfactants giving stimulus to skin and hair, which is very dangerous to those people having sensitive skin and hair to cause their skin and hair to be damaged.
Further, the conventional shampoo composition has a shape of the paste phase having high viscosity. When hair cleaning, water is necessarily applied to hair, and the shampoo is then applied to the hair to generate bubbles through massaging and cleaned with a large quantity of water.
Especially, there are the limitations in time and places when those people such as the aged, long-stay patients and patients on the danger list, the social weak like the disabled, mariners, soldiers, mountain-climbers, travelers in remote places, leisure participants enjoying fishing, camping, cycling, motorcycling and the like, and the people living in the places where water is lacking like a desert area and a cold area clean their hair with the conventional shampoo composition. In more detail, the cleaning processes are very inconveniently conducted, and after the generation of the bubbles, the cleaning is done with a large amount of water, so that the above-mentioned peoples have the limitations in the use of the conventional shampoo composition.